Tenchi Muyo! Resurrected Weapon
by ADM Fergason
Summary: A mystery surounds one experiment gone wrong. Now a series of events will lead to a great battle for survival. Chapter 2 now online!
1. Prologue

****

Tenchu Muyo! and all related characters are the property of their respective owners. I do not claim to own them, although I wish I could. This is a work of fiction and I only own the idea for the story line. However, any unrecognized characters have been created by me and are used with my permission only. Other than that, sue me if you want, but I don't have a lot of money, so it will be a waste of your time. However, if you wish me to, I will remove this story from the net. Now, on with the fic!

**

* * *

**

****

**Tenchi Muyo!  
Resurrected Weapon**

**Prologue**

Washu was in her lab when she noticed that the light was blinking on her computer terminal. Pressing it, she saw the kind face of Tenchi look back at her and she told him that he could come in. A few seconds later, he was standing behind her as she continued to type away on her computer's holographic terminal.  
"Hello, Washu," he said, taking a seat on the floating pillow that she had summoned for him. "Sasami said that dinner would be ready soon."  
"Thanks, but I'm a little busy right now," she answered, keying in another sequence of commands. "Would you mind bringing it into the lab for me, Tenchi?"  
The young man nodded. "No problem," he answered. "What is it you are working on?"  
Finishing up the last series of equations, she turned around and looked up at him. "I'm working on a new machine that will be able to summon any human I wish to the lab, dead or living. It's really quite complex, but I will be using it this evening in a test. Of course, I will be choosing a random person who has already passed away."  
Tenchi's brow furled and he gave her a look that told her that he was not sure that he liked the idea very much. "Are you sure that that is a wise thing to do, Washu? I mean, that person would be very confused."  
She huffed a bit at his misunderstanding. "I won't be reviving them, Tenchi," she said, turning around so that she could get back to actually designing the machine that would be doing this act of scientific research. "I will be just bringing them here momentarily to run some scans and then I will be sending them back. I am only looking for data, not a resurrection method."  
He nodded at this and seemed to take the idea into his mind for later thought. It wouldn't be very difficult to make a mistake, but Washu knew what she was doing. "As long as I don't have some corpse in my house, I'm okay with it. Just be extra careful, for me, please."  
"No problem, Tenchi!" she exclaimed. "I hope that you and the others will join me for the unveiling of this machine later!"  
"Sure thing, Washu!" Tenchi said, stepping back into the house from the subspace laboratory.  
Once he was outside, she began the sequence that would actually build the machine's casing. It wouldn't be long now before she could begin to program her work into it.

Once back inside the house, Tenchi went back to the kitchen where he found Sasami, hard at work on dinner. He leaned up against the doorframe and watched the young princess as she worked as hard as she usually did on any meal and he smiled, knowing that it would be just as good as all the food she'd prepared before.  
As he watched, he saw Ryo-Oki sneak up on the bowl that was on the counter beside the princess. He knew what the furry cabbit was after and he decided that this time he would just sit back and watch the events unfold. Not to make it more difficult for Sasami, but he had already chased the creature away from many of the orange vegetables that day.  
Just as he figured, the moment the princess turned her head to get the veggies out of the bowl, her hand instead touched a furry body and she spun her head to the side to see the cabbit in the bowl, munching away at the carrots. The look on her face made the cabbit stop what it was doing and look up at her with eyes that had a scarred expression within them.  
"Ryo-Oki!" the princess exclaimed, grabbing for her spatula. "This time, you're going to get it!"  
The cabbit threw its tiny amount of weight against the side of the bowl and overturned it as the plastic spatula came down. After managing to avoid getting pulverized by the princess, she leapt off the counter and hit the floor running in Tenchi's general direction with the princess hot on her tail. This surprised the young man, since Sasami hardly ever got angry at the cabbit, and he didn't have time to move as the furry ball ran around him. He was hit by the small princess and they ended up tumbling into another person who had just walked behind them, in an attempt to see what was happening.  
Landing on something soft was not what Tenchi had thought he would be thinking about at this time and thought for a moment that he had been imagining things and he was just about to hit the floor. Instead, the feeling of softness remained and he noticed that he was not actually lying on the floor at all, save for his feet and legs.  
"Well, good afternoon to you too there, Tenchi!" he heard a familiar voice exclaim. Instantly he knew what his head was lying between and quickly removed it from Ryoko's chest to then help the princess to her feet.  
"I'm sorry, Tenchi," Sasami said, her head down low in shame. "Ryo-Oki stole the carrots from the bowl again and I lost my temper. Please forgive me."  
Handing the fallen spatula back to the princess, he patted her on the head. "No harm done here, thanks to Ryoko catching the both of us," he said, glaring at the woman who was blushing at the contact that he had had with her. "Why don't you head back in and finish up something else, and I'll go get some more carrots from the shed and help you with what is left to prepare dinner. Okay?"  
"Okay!" she exclaimed, instantly her usual self again. Having been forgiven, there was nothing making her sad anymore and she beamed back toward the counter in the kitchen to start on the other vegetables. "Thanks, Tenchi!"  
"No big deal, Sasami," he said, then looked around the room to find Ryo-Oki on the back of the couch. He walked over to her and his shadow fell over her before she even knew he was there. Picking her up by the scruff of the neck, as a mother cat would do to her kitten, he held her just in front of his face so that they were eye-to-eye. "You've had your fun this month at irritating Sasami, you little twit. No more carrots stealing. If you want some, just let me know. Alright."  
Seeing that Tenchi was not asking, the cabbit answered with a subdued meow, and then was set back on the couch to scamper off afterward.  
Watching the thief retreat outside, Tenchi turned to Ryoko. "I have to go in town later to pick up a few things for Grandpa. Would you like to go?"  
The former space-pirate's eyes lit up at the question and she jumped at him and flung her arms around his neck. "Of course!" she yelled, and then released him. "When are you leaving?"  
"Right after dinner. I want to be back before tonight because Washu has a new experiment that she wants us all to witness," he said.  
"Okay," she said, then walked off toward where she saw Ryo-Oki run off. "See ya when dinner's ready then! I'll be on the roof after I re-capture the thief."  
Deciding that he had wasted enough time, he decided to go after the carrots that he'd told Sasami he'd get for her. Going outside to the shed, he passed by a fuming Ayeka and he knew exactly what she was in a huff about. Sighing he told her to calm down and that she could accompany him the next time that he had to take the truck in town. The steam that seemed to be rolling out of the elder princess's ears subsided and she gave him a quick nod before heading upstairs to her room.  
Putting his shoes on, he finally was outside and getting the carrots out of the baskets that he had set them in. Even though most of the carrots would be for Ryo-Oki anyway, the cabbit made a game out of stealing them from Sasami when she could just come out to the shed or the field with Tenchi. There she could have all the carrots she wanted, as long as she didn't eat all of them in one day. Only on very rare occasions was she aloud to gorge herself on them, and that's when she was involved in a battle and needed to boost her strength back up.  
Carrying the carrots into the house, he took his shoes off and headed back to the kitchen. Knowing he had brought more than enough for this meal, he washed them off in the sink and placed the extra ones in a bag in the fridge. Sasami worked along side him as they cut up the various veggies that were going to be included in the meal, he working on the carrots and her dicing lettuce to start with. It looked like she would be preparing some kind of salad as a side dish today. Ayeka had been asking her if she would for a while, and now it seemed that Sasami had finally decided to try her hand at making a western style one.  
"Thanks for the help, Tenchi," Sasami beamed, pouring water into a bowl from the sink. "I think we can call everyone to dinner in about a half an hour. Would you like to set the table for me?"  
"Sure," he said, taking the various dishes and then chopsticks out of the cupboards. "Sasami, how is Tsunami these days?"  
The princess looked up at him with a happy smile on her face. "She is doing well," she said, setting the bowl on the counter and then filling a pot that she then placed on the stove. "She's been talking to me in my dreams again; and has been trying to explain about the assimilation process. I think that it is already well underway."  
Looking at her a little more closely he said, "Well, you have seemed to be getting a little taller lately. I'm sure that you'll just be the same Sasami to me, though."  
Blushing a bit at that comment, she returned to the stove where she put some noodles in the now boiling water. In a way, she guessed that she liked Tenchi in almost the same way that Ayeka and Ryoko did, but she thought of him like more of an older brother than anything else. He was always helping her out and talking to her in a sort of counselling sort of way and she was able to get a lot off her mind when she was talking to him. It reminded her of her father's way of talking to her when she was younger and back on Jurai.  
When she first got here, she missed her home a lot and with no way of possibly returning, she had made the best of it. However, there were nights that she had really scary nightmares and she would go to Tenchi's room where he would allow her to sleep in his bed while he rolled out a futon on the floor to sleep on. It kept her company and they would talk about the dream and attempt to find some meaning to it other than scaring the daylights out of her.  
Washu sometimes joined them and she would add her input as a scientist and as a mother to Ryoko, even though she had never raised the former space-pirate herself. She seemed to regret not being there for her, but she was more than willing to try to help Sasami who didn't have a motherly figure in the house other than her sister.  
During these times though, Ryoko and Ayeka would be outside the door or somewhere else on the property fighting, so it always was up to Tenchi and Washu to console her. There were times when she would lash out at the both of them and tap into some of Tsunami's power to stop their arguing and, most of the time, physical fights. This lead to more times when she wanted to talk to Tenchi and, especially, Washu. When she managed to tap into the goddess's power, she frightened herself because it seemed to be too much for her to control and felt intoxicating.  
The scientist had found no problems with her in all of her scans after these incidents, though, and declared that there was nothing wrong with her. She said that she would have to keep a tighter lid on Tsunami's power until she learned to control it and encouraged her to talk to the goddess about it through their link. This seemed to work out and had lead up to the present situation where Tsunami would communicate with her while she slept. Tenchi had jokingly called it 'night school ' when she first talked to him about it and they'd all shared a laugh at it, including the goddess.  
"There, everything looks to be about ready," Tenchi said, putting the lid back on one of the pots and turning the burner down a bit. "I'll go get the others. Oh, and Sasami, Washu would appreciate it if there was a plate prepared for her. She won't be joining us, so she asked that I bring it to her in the lab."  
"Not a problem, Tenchi!" Sasami said, turning back to another pot that she was not quite finished with yet.  
Heading upstairs he told Ayeka that she should get washed up for Dinner and that Sasami would be dishing it out in a few minutes. She thanked him and then he headed out onto the balcony where he turned around to face the house and could see Ryoko dozing on the roof where she had said she would be. He shouted at her and she snapped awake in a moment to then smile and say that she would join them all in a few minutes. After she teleported away, he then went in search of Mihoshi, but when he got downstairs he could see that she was already patiently waiting at the table and had dragged the others that were left with her.  
He took his place at the table and had a light conversation with the two Galaxy Police officers before Sasami began serving everyone and the others arrived. Ryoko and Ayeka glared at each other as they sat down on opposite sides of Tenchi and he knew that they were going to have yet another argument.  
His father and grandfather, both having not taken seats yet, opted for sitting on the other side of the two girls and they silently indicated to Tenchi that they would keep them in line. Letting out a breath of air that he hadn't known that he was holding, he began eating with the others as the argument began between the two girls. As quickly as it had started, however, the two older men of the family managed to stop it and the meal was peaceful from that moment on.

Waving to the others, Tenchi climbed in behind the wheel of the truck and then started the engine. Ryoko slid into the passenger's seat and buckled herself in, but she was in the middle seat instead of the one by the door. Thankfully, Ayeka had opted to stay in the house, otherwise there would be another argument and the princess would demand that she go along as well to act as a bodyguard.  
"So, what do you have to get for your grandfather, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked, snaking her arm around the back of his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.  
Not feeling very comfortable with Ryoko's head on his shoulder, he kept his eyes on the road as he pulled of the driveway. There was nothing more hazardous than an embarrassed person behind the wheel, in his book anyway.  
"Supplies for the shrine," he said, ignoring her breath on his neck. He would allow her to have her fun while the princess was not around to help her make another crater. However, he would not be allowing her to think that she could do _anything_ she wanted. There had to be a limit to how much he would allow, even though his mind was working everyday to find a loophole that would allow him to not break one of the women's hearts.  
Ryoko closed her eyes, satisfied with the answer for now and dozed off on his shoulder within a few minutes. There was no traffic on the back roads this afternoon, but there would be still another half hour before they would arrive in town. Having a woman's head resting on your shoulder while you were driving could be very tiring and his whole arm quickly numbed after the first fifteen minutes.  
As he continued to drive on, he ran some thoughts through his mind about the laws that were here on Earth and the ones for Jurai. There were loopholes between the two that he knew he could find, but there had to be something that they had in common as well. For one man to be with two women here on Earth was against the law and there were people who had been sent to jail for that very act. Even if he was Juraian Royalty, he wouldn't be able to explain the laws of another planet to a civilization that would throw him in a white padded cell for even uttering such 'nonsense.'  
Knowing this lead him to wonder if he could keep the union a secret and opted that that would be a very bad idea. Who the heck keeps their marriage a secret? A wedding is supposed to be huge and have all of your friends and family attending to see the happy couple exchange their vows and begin a new chapter in their lives. Of course, he could always find out if Jurai would host the ceremony, but there were complications there as well, such as him having no idea how to contact them other than Ayeka, Sasami, and his grandfather.  
The whole thing just kept giving him a headache and he did not like the options that were laid out before him. Also, there were further complications wherein Ryoko and Ayeka would probably rip each other to shreds if the thought were ever revealed to them. Somehow, he considered a huge battle between the two, ending up with him in the middle becoming nothing more than a small pile of smoking ashes.  
Ryoko stirred in her light nap as the truck bounced over a small pothole and then she wrapped both her arms around his torso in a snug grasp. She then went right back to sleeping through the drive, but he could tell that she had been awake for at least a few seconds. In those few seconds, she probably figured out that she wasn't in any danger and then decided that it would be a good idea to just continue her nap.  
Traffic began to get thicker after that and he was soon into the light traffic of the town that he knew wouldn't be backing up for at least another hour. Turning down a side street, he headed toward the freight depot that would have his grandfather's supplies in one of the station's mail buildings.  
When he pulled into the driveway, someone must have recognized the truck, because they came right out to him and he was just getting Ryoko stirred out of her nap when they got close enough to be heard.  
"You must be Tenchi, yes?" the man said, looking at the cyan-haired woman he had not seen before. She was beautiful in his eyes, but she seemed to have a stirring of mischief in those large golden eyes of hers.  
"Yes," Tenchi answered, closing the door. "My grandfather sent me in to pick up some supplies for him. Do you need a hand to load them onto the truck?"  
The man nodded and then turned toward the building as he signalled for the door to be opened about ten feet from the main door to the office. This one was a large freight door that was meant to have transports back their trailers up to and load on whatever needed to be hauled in them. "Just back your truck up there and then you can give my man a hand with the loading if you wish. Can't do it with the forklift since they are only boxes. But, hey, what can I tell ya," the man said, turning back to Tenchi. "Don't mind a few minutes worth of work, do ya young man?"  
"Not a problem at all," he answered, hoping back into the truck. "As long as I get home for supper, everything is alright by my book."  
"Glad to hear that from ya, son," the older man said, checking off a few things on a clipboard he'd had behind his back. "Just need your signature here, saying that you arrived, then you'll need to sign the other one inside to say that you are taking over the responsibility for the load."  
"Great," Tenchi said, with a small smile. He backed the truck up to the loading dock and then got out, telling Ryoko to just stay in the cab and wait for him. She didn't seem to like it very much, but if that's what he wanted then she would stay.  
It only took about fifteen minutes to load the boxes and then make sure that they were covered and tied down so that they wouldn't blow off the back. Signing the clipboard for the paperwork, Tenchi jumped back to the ground from the loading dock and then climbed back into the cab. Starting the engine, he looked back over at Ryoko and smiled as he ran another thought through his mind. "Let's go get something to snack on for the drive home. I'm thirsty. How about you?"  
"Sounds good to me!" Ryoko exclaimed.

Ayeka was puttering around her bedroom, arranging things in different places in an attempt to keep her mind off what Ryoko might be doing with Tenchi. In all honesty, she was fuming and she didn't want to think that Tenchi would not come home to her someday and instead be hanging off that pirate!  
"That's it!" she exclaimed. "I can't take this anymore!"  
Storming out of her room, she descended the stairs and went outside to where Azaka and Kamidake stood guard at the gate. She knew that they loved teasing the mailmen and they were always there unless there was an emergency. Mischief was on her mind, and she was going to get her guardians to perform the act for her so that she could cause some havoc when Ryoko returned home.

Pulling into the driveway, Tenchi let Ryoko out of the cab and then told her that he would be back to the house once he had unloaded the shrine supplies. She nodded and then he drove off to leave her on her own once again. She felt good about spending a little more than an hour with him all to herself. If he couldn't choose between her and the princess, this small amount of time with him alone was all that she wanted and she could live off the energy generated by that time.  
Ryoko was about to start walking toward the house, when she noticed that something was out of place and she looked at the gate to find that the two wooden guardians were not there. It seemed odd to her that they wouldn't be standing guard over the house, but she shrugged her shoulders and then started for the house.  
"Ah, there you are," came a voice that made her hair stand on end. "I've been looking for you since I got here!"  
Turning around, Ryoko saw the last thing that she was wanting to lay her eyes on at the moment, or any other moment for that matter. The woman that now stood before her was the one that had thrown her into a wall, twice! The first time for a misunderstanding when she thought that she was Sasami, and the second at the sight of Ryo-Oki.  
"Hello," she said, weakly of course.  
Lady Misaki, second Queen of Jurai, stepped forward with her eyes as big as saucers and grabbed Ryoko up in a hug that threatened to crush her. "Little Ryoko, it's been too long!" she exclaimed. "I've missed you a whole lot!"  
"Have you said hello to Ayeka and Sasami yet?" Ryoko managed to choke out the question, thinking that she may get out of the bear hug that she had found herself unable to teleport away from.  
"Who?"  
Laughter could be heard as Lady Misaki shimmered and then disappeared. Ryoko dropped to the ground from weakness due to the lack of oxygen. Regaining her strength, she looked toward the source of the laughter and found Ayeka sitting on the balcony outside Tenchi's bedroom. In front of her, the two guardians appeared and she knew exactly what had happened.  
"We're really sorry, Lady Ryoko," Azaka said.  
"Lady Ayeka ordered us to use the hologram," Kamidake told her. "We'll go back to guard duty now."  
Ryoko nodded her head in understanding at the two guardians, and then switched her gaze toward the princess. Cracking her knuckles, she levitated off the ground and formed her energy sword. "You have a lot of explaining to do, princess!"

Sasami heard an explosion from outside and she ran out of the kitchen to find that there was smoke billowing from a small crater that had been blasted in the front yard. Thankfully, the house had not been damaged and she let out a sigh of relief, but then her face turned red in anger as she realized what was again happening. Her sister had provoked Ryoko and now the two of them were engaged in a batter outside.  
"Those two," she mumbled under her breath, clenching her fists. "If only I could use Tsunami's power without hurting them, I'd teach them a lesson."

Later that evening, after Tenchi had managed to calm down the two warring women enough to act half civilized, the group was gathered in Washu's lab. In front of them was Washu who was tinkering with the machine that she had just unveiled to them. She'd already explained the basics to Tenchi earlier that day and to the others she explained it the same way and going into greater detail as well.  
When she was finished her explanation, she turned to them for suggestions, but the whole group was unable to come up with anything, so she was forced to turn to the obituaries. She didn't want to resurrect anyone that would be too close to home because that would be just boring subject to study, and for her first try she wanted a subject that had died only recently.  
She found a suitable candidate and turned to the group as she put the small article up on a holo-projector so that they could see it as well. "This young man was killed in an unexplained accident just this morning," she told them. "Age 18, lived in a remote area of the United States, and was not involved in any illegal activity at the time. It seems that the medical staff at the hospital he was admitted to before his death didn't find anything wrong with him other than the fact that there was extreme internal damage throughout his body that seemed to be spreading."  
"Washu, can you find out what happened to him if you use your machine?" Tenchi asked.  
"Of course I can, if I can get a lock onto the body," she said, scanning the local area when the boy had died. "Ah, here we are! Beginning transport!"  
In a flash, the tank above the machine that she had built deposited a thick preservation liquid and inside, the young man from the picture was reconstructed. The sight was not something that Tenchi would have wanted to see, and from the looks of things the trauma this young man had suffered was indeed extreme. All of the veins in the body toward the surface of the skin were visible and there were signs that a few of them were about to burst when the heart had finally given out. He must have died in great agony.  
"That looks bad," Sasami said, turning away from the scene in front of her. "How could this happen, Washu?"  
The scientist scratched her chin and looked the body over. "I have no idea, but something tells me that this was caused by something other than what this young man was normally exposed to." She further inspected the body and ran some scans on it that came back inconclusive on a few things. "Something is not right about this at all, but I can rule out foul play and suicide. This was definitely some kind of accident."  
Mihoshi leaned over Washu's shoulder, studying in the data. The blond officer then looked down at the control board in front of the machine and pointed at a button. "What does this do?" she asked, and without thinking pressed it.  
There was a spike in power and then the lights went out in the room. "Mihoshi! How many times do I have to tell you not to touch anything in my lab!" Was yelled, forcing the blond to take a step back and, in the darkness, she tripped over something and ended up being caught by a pair of strong arms that she knew belonged to Tenchi.  
"I'm sorry!" Mihoshi wailed. "What did I do?"  
At that moment, the lights came back on and they all looked up at the tank to see that the body was now gone and the tank was completely empty of the preservation liquid as well. Washu looked over at the button that she had seen Mihoshi poke at and sighed. Just above the button was the label 'purge subject tank' that she had put there as a safety precaution in case one of the subjects was accidentally revived. She would need to look into the faulty wiring of the place thought; it shouldn't have turned the lights out.  
"Nothing huge Mihoshi, although I have to find a new subject now," Washu sighed again. "But you've helped me by pointing out that there's a short in my wiring somewhere. I'll have to fix those lights tomorrow."  
"Well, it's getting late now, everyone," Tenchi said, looking at the tank above the machine. "We should all get some rest, okay?"  
The others nodded and began to file out of the lab as Washu turned back to the tank and wondered what had happened to the body. It was supposed to go back to the place where she had picked it up, but her scans couldn't find it now. _All well_, she thought, _there was bound to be at least two glitches in this system anyway_.  
Shutting everything in the room down, she headed for the bedroom module of her lab and lay down in her bed. The experiment had been a success, but she still wished that she could have gotten to study that body. It would have turned up some interesting things, and now she would never know the mystery of the young man's death. Shrugging, she pulled the covers up and then went to sleep.

Deep within the lab, something stirred in a state of sleep. The human eye couldn't see it, but the audio receptors in the area picked it up. When it didn't sound again, the sensors ignored it and the computer opted that it was just a glitch. Everything remained quiet in the lab for the rest of the night.

* * *

Well, that's the first of this story online, I hope that I have something started here that people will enjoy. I'm going to kinda do a similar thing that I did in my other story, but it will be a lot less of a self insert. Call it, an insertion of who I wish I was, but cannot be. Anyway, comments are appreciated! See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A screen came to life and the words '_Systems Check Complete, Rebooting Main Programs_' scrolled across it as a young man awoke. '_All Protocols Now Online, Standing By For Orders_.'  
_ What the heck happened to me? Am I dead? No, I can't be; these systems wouldn't be coming on line if I was dead. I guess the implant experiment actually worked then! This is great!  
_ Taking a look a his surroundings, he found that he was not in his lab that was only a small distance away from his home. He was in some kind of hallway that was connecting two modules of what his sensor scans were reading as separate pockets of subspace. _Where the heck am I?  
_ Getting up, he checked the new implant and everything seemed to be in order, but the only thing that puzzled him was that as trapped in subspace. There was no explanation for that, and he was sure that he hadn't been that far along in his research to create such a thing anyway. If he had of been, he would have been in the middle of constructing a working warp drive.  
_ When I wrote this stuff, it seemed so much easier to create it._ Selecting a direction, he headed out toward what his sensors told him was a passage that would take him out of subspace and back into normal space. He just hoped that he was able to find his way back home. His family would be worried sick if he was away for too long. _Come to think of it, how long was I out?  
_ Coming to another entrance to a module, he looked inside to find that it was dark and empty. When he stepped in, something seemed to scan the room, but nothing happened that would alert anyone to his presence. Looking back at the implant he realized for the first time that his phase-cloak was activated, but how the heck could that happen? He was sure that he had not even touched the controls for that system during the experiment and he sure as heck didn't do it when he woke up.  
These mysteries were put aside by his rational mind for later puttering over, but for now he had to get himself out of here so that he could find out what was going on. The only things that were going good for the moment _were_ the stealth systems, including the cloaking device embedded in the implant.  
His sensor sweep got his attention and he finally found away out of the subspace pocket that he had been wondering around for the past ten minutes. Approaching the coordinates and, he found himself in another room that seemed to overlook the entire area that had woken up in. At the front of this area there was some kind of computer terminal, but it made him think that there was some child working in here because of the screensaver it was running. He thought that the crabs were kind of annoying and turned away from the screen to see that the door was hidden.  
Walking up to it, he placed his hand on where the door was supposed to be and a wooden door appeared before him, materializing out of nothing. Shrugging, he reached for the doorknob, twisted it, and opened the door.  
Stepping through the doorway, he found himself in exiting the closet that was under a set of stairs. _Funny place to put a pocket of subspace_, he thought, _and where am I, anyway?  
_ Looking around a little more he found that the stairwell was leading up out of the living room and that there was a doorway leading to a kitchen off that. It looked like a very nice home, but he still didn't understand why he was here.  
An alarm began to sound in his head and he turned to his implant's display and activated his iris displays. Sighing in relief as they activated, he then turned cold seeing as thought the power for his cloaking systems was being depleted quickly. He would have to make a quick getaway from this house before they drained the power supply completely. Once out, he could then shut them down to allow them to recharge.  
Going to the door, he walked through it, not worry about opening it, and his multi-phasic cloaking field allowed him to pass though it, just as it was designed to do. Taking a last look at the inside of the house though the glass door, he turned toward the forest and broke into a run as his cloaking system lost power and began to feed off of his own human body. Not noticing this happening, he quickly tired out and then finally collapsed on the ground a few hundred meters into the woods. The last thing he remembered seeing was the ground rushing up to meet him.

Tenchi appeared at the top of the stairs and came down to notice that the broom-closet door was wide open. He'd been awakened in his sleep when he heard it open and now he tensed up, thinking that something was wrong. Not seeing Washu anywhere, lead him to believe that someone had entered the lab, and he cautiously proceeded inside.  
Closing the door behind him, he then went to where he knew Washu would be and went to her bedside. "Washu, wake up," he said, shaking the scientist gently.  
"Tenchi?" she asked, opening her eyes. "What's wrong?"  
"Someone's down here," he said. "Can you run a scan?"  
Washu, alert immediately with the thought that someone was in her lab without permission. She led Tenchi out to the main room where anyone would walk into when they walked though the door of the broom closet and sat down on one of her floating pillows. She summoned one for Tenchi as she began her scans and came up with some rather odd readings. Her video monitors had picked up the door materializing and opening as if someone was there on this side of it and had walked back into the house, but here was no indication that anyone was there otherwise.  
"This is very strange," she said, activating sensors that were located in the house. There were no readings there other than the ones that she suspected would be there in the first place. No life-signs other than the ones that were supposed to be there, but there was something odd that she did detect.  
"What is that?" Tenchi asked, after she had pulled up the specific sensor data.  
Staring at the readings and scratching her chin she looked it over. "It seems as though something phased through the door and to the outside," she said. "Beyond that I have no sensor readings."  
"Did you check the ones outside the house?"  
"Nope, but I'm calling them up now," she said, her fingers already flying over the holographic keyboard. "There! There's something phasing in and out of this physical plain two hundred and ninety three meters into the woods. I can't get anything more specific than that."  
Nodding, Tenchi rose from the pillow that he had sat down on and it floated away to where it had been stored before. "Get Ryoko, we may need her. Also, wake the Ayeka, we may need her abilities as well."  
"Right," she said, jumping up out of her seat as well. "I'll get them up, and you go see what you can find out on your own. Whatever it is out there, it's not moving."  
Running out through the door, Tenchi proceeded outside and increased his pace a little as he got into the open. He could see that someone had been running along the path that led up to the temple and began following the path himself. It wasn't long before he heard Ryoko teleport beside him and he smiled as he looked over to find her in her battle suit.  
The trail of light footprints ended and headed off into the woods up ahead. Slowing his pace to a slow walk, he reached for his sword and Ryoko formed her energy sword as well, letting the light from it guide them through the low vegetation. They'd only walked a few meters off the path when they found a body lying on the ground at the base of a tree that was appearing, and the disappearing every few seconds.  
"What is happening to that guy?" Ryoko asked, looking at Tenchi and seeing that he had tucked his sword away where he kept it between his clothing and the sash that he tied around his waist.  
"I don't think he will be any threat to us, Ryoko," Tenchi told her, nodding at her sword. She let it fade and he then took a step toward the body that was still shifting into a phased state and then back again. It wasn't disappearing now and he suspected that whatever was causing it to happen was running low on energy, or had somehow been damaged. Looking more closely, he could see some kind of control console that was mounted on his wrist and was pulsing.  
"This doesn't look good," Tenchi said, from his kneeled position looking at the device. "If I'm reading this right, and I hope I'm not, this tells me that there is a countdown to self-destruct running."  
"Self-destruct!" he heard Princess Ayeka exclaim from behind them. "We have to get out of here!"  
"It's already too late," Ryoko said, examining the device for herself. "It'll level this place for about a mile in every direction if it explodes."  
Washu walked out of the bushes carrying a small machine in her hands that she used to scan the control panel on the young man's arm. "You do realize who this is, do you not Tenchi?" she asked.  
For the first time since he arrived on the scene, he actually took a good look at the body of the young man and gasped at what he had just realized. "This is the one that you brought back with your new machine, Washu. But, I thought he was dead!"  
"Apparently, Mihoshi must have done something to reanimate him, but this still doesn't explain all the hardware this boy has implanted throughout his body."  
"What!" Ayeka exclaimed, jumping back. "You mean this strange control panel is not just a wrist-mounted computer?"  
"Nope!" Washu said, calling up her holo-terminal and typing a series of commands into it. "And its self-destruct sequence has been disabled. It's actually the control device for all the technology that has been imbedded throughout his body. However, there are indications here that there is a lot more to the control interfacing systems than just this one implant alone. Although, it does seem to be the source of all the other technology that has fused with his body."  
As Ryoko scooped up the body in her arms, having been told to do so by Tenchi, Washu explained that there were going to be a lot of things that would have to be explained by the young man himself. As soon as the self-destruct sequence had been cancelled, the technology that was in his body began producing a dampening field that had killed her scanner's ability to get any more information.  
Walking back toward the house, Tenchi followed Washu closely as he began to interrogate her as to how Mihoshi had been able to bring him back to life. That, the scientist didn't have an answer for since, after her discussion about not bringing corpses into his house, she had decided to change the programming. It was impossible for her machine to revive any subject on its own without a certain program being installed, and she had the disk it was saved on locked up. All Mihoshi had done was activate the purge sequence, and then whatever happened must have been the result of the technology that was fused throughout the body.  
Another thing that she told Tenchi she was concerned about was the fact that before her scanner had been blocked; she noticed that some of that technology was still forming. Other parts of it were regenerating as if it had been damaged prior to them finding him in the woods. The power source was built into the control panel and it was very weak, but still producing enough power that it was sustaining everything in a very low setting.  
Upon entering the house, Tenchi asked Ryoko to set the young man down on the couch and Ayeka to get a few blankets that he could be covered with. Washu went back to her lab, to return a few moments later with another scanning device which she then used to asses his medical condition.  
Apart from the apparent weakness of his body from having been revived so quickly and then putting physical strain on himself, he seemed to be fine. There were some things that she found that had been repaired within the last few minutes, which she determined was another function of the technology he had. A few moments after finding this out though, this scanner fell to the same fate as the last one and she gave up on finding anything out until he awoke.  
"Well, I think we should all just get some sleep," Tenchi told them. "Washu, is there any way we can tell when he gets up other than watching him all night?"  
"I'm not so sure that any of my technology would be able to keep him here," Washu answered him. "But, there are things I can place around the room that would tell me if he tried to leave."  
"Good, do that for us," he said, turning toward the stairs. "Then get some sleep yourself, we'll see each other in the morning. Hopefully by then, this guy will be awake to tell us something we can use to figure out what happened."  
As everyone went to bed, they failed to notice the light on the implant fading and then the device flickering out of existence entirely. On the screen, just before it disappeared, were the words 'Regeneration Cycle Complete, Beginning Charge Cycle.'

Sasami awoke to the sounds of the birds chirping as the sun rose. Sitting up in her futon and stretching, she looked over at her older sister to find that there was a concerned look on her face as she slept. Wondering what had happened in her sister's sleep, she quickly made the decision that she should let her wake up on her own and not have the others bother her. If she slept a bit later that usual, she would bring breakfast up to her herself.  
Getting dressed, she stepped out of the room as quietly as possible and then proceeded down the stairs to begin her cooking duties. On the couch, she could see that someone was asleep, so she went in and began making tea as the first thing, thinking that Tenchi had fallen asleep on the couch when he had come down to get ready to go to school. It was a strange thing, to think that Tenchi would not get a good night's sleep, and even stranger to think that Ayeka would be in the same condition. Something had happened during the night and she was concerned as to what it could be . . . .  
The young princess blushed as she thought about it. Surely, Ryoko would have made a fuss if the elder princess had tried anything like that and there would have been huge explosions that would have woke everyone. Giggling at the thought of another jealous fight between the two, she poured a cup of tea for Tenchi and brought it into the living room where she knelt down and placed her hand on Tenchi's shoulder.  
"Tenchi," she said, shaking his shoulder gently to try to wake him. "I've made you some tea, it's time to get up."  
"Uggg," a groggy voice came in response. "Jennifer? Go away, can't you see I'm sleeping?"  
Gasping, Sasami jumped back in surprise, the teacup shattering on the floor when she did and bringing the strange man out of his sleep. As he sat up and held his head, he looked around with the one eye that was not covered by his hand.  
"Where the heck am I?" he asked, focusing on her and getting an evil look in his eye. "And who are you?"  
"I'm Sasami," she chocked out, looking at him with a fearful look in her eye. "I didn't know that we had a guest. Who are you?"  
"I'm Brian Fergason," he answered, tossing the blanket off of himself and standing to his full height. "Where is this place? I remember getting out of here last night. How did I end up back here?" Looking around the room, he then looked back at the girl and saw the look of fear on her face. Kneeling down so that the two were at eye level, he reached up and patted her head. "I'm not going to hurt you, don't be afraid. I just don't know what's going on, or where I am. I'm sorry if I scarred you."  
She calmed down and looked up at him as if she had been looking at him for the first time. He was not from around here, that was something she was sure of, but she seemed to recognize him. As she thought about it, she remembered where she had seen him. "You're the young man from America that Washu brought here with her machine. I know what's going on now." With a smile on her face she led him into the kitchen where she told him to take a seat. "The others aren't up now, but I'm sure we will be able to help you when they do get up. For now though, I should explain to you that I think that Washu brought you back from the dead."  
"Dead?" he asked, his face turning a shade lighter than what it had been a few seconds ago. "You mean, I died?"  
"I'm sorry," she said, hanging her head a little. "You're family must have been sad."  
"Weird," he said. "I guess this thing really works." With that, a device materialized on his wrist that he began typing at with the opposite hand. Sasami seemed to stare at it as he confirmed what she had said, but after he was finished he recloaked it. "I'm still not sure where I am though."  
Blinking back to reality, the princess turned back to the counter to chop up some vegetables and explained a little more to him. Telling him that he was in Japan surprised him a bit and then he seemed to calm down as she told him that they were not going to harm him. Although, it still didn't make any sense as to how he understood her Japanese until he told her that the implant she had seen earlier translated everything he heard and said. This made it possible for him to understand what people were saying in other language and made them think that he was speaking in theirs.  
Before long, Sasami heard a few footsteps come down the stairs and then a shocked gasp, followed by the sound of those footsteps running. Ryoko appeared at the doorway a few seconds later.  
"Sasami! Have you seen the . . ." she started in a raised voice, but upon seeing who she was asking about, she just stopped talking and stared at the young man sitting at the table. "It's about time you woke up. Who are you?"  
"He's Brian," Sasami answered, turning around with a wooden spoon in her hand as Ryo-Oki decided that Ryoko was a good enough distraction to steal some carrots. After receiving a light tap on the head, the cabbit jumped toward the newcomer and landed on his shoulder, getting a light pat on the head from him.  
"And what are you doing?" he asked, looking at the strange creature. "What's all the excitement about trying to steal carrots anyway? For that matter, what are you?"  
"Meow!" it seemed to purr, and the jumped off his shoulder to then hop out of the room.  
"That's Ryo-Oki," Sasami told him, putting the spoon in the sink and picking her knife back up. "Ryoko, could you please wake the others. I believe they have some things to explain and then I think our guest might have more to tell us."

While Sasami waited for their breakfast to finish cooking, they all gathered in the kitchen to find out what was going on. Brian was introduced to everyone and then told about what had happened in the lab that had ended up with him being here. He told them that he had been working on an experiment himself and something must have happened back home that put him in a state that would have looked like he was dead.  
Thanking them for pulling him out of his grave, he explained the implant was designed to enhance certain aspects of his body and it made it possible to use the technology it implanted telepathically. Some things would take time to develop further, but the whole process would only take a few days. After that, he would be able to use a whole new range of abilities that that technology would give him access to.  
As Sasami went back to stirring pots, Brian was shocked to find out about the origins of the Masaki family. To say the least, he took it rather well considering the fact that most of them were aliens. Ryoko was a bit hesitant to tell him about her origins, but once she did, he understood why it would be a burden to her.  
"So, let me get this straight," Brian said, standing from his seat at the table. "You are all here because of something that happened seven hundred years ago?"  
"Yes," Tenchi answered. "My grandfather pursued Ryoko here and locked her up in the cave up by the shrine. I let her out, but when I did, it sent off some sort of signal into space and that's when Ayeka and Sasami showed up. Later on, the others just sort of wound up here as well."  
Sitting back down, and slumping into the chair, Brian decided that this was a lot of information. "So, then this thing really is made from alien technology."  
"What do you mean?" Ayeka asked, looking at his crestfallen face.  
"I designed this thing when I came across a pile of junk in the woods outside my home. It was twisted and broken, but I managed to learn a lot from it and eventually I decided that it was time to make something out of it. The alloy that the junk was comprised of was used to make the armor and casings of the machines, but the circuitry could only be partially recovered." He took a drink of the coffee that Sasami had prepared for him and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes that was threatening to return. "The only thing that I know of, is that whatever data I had pulled out of the databanks of the debris that wasn't destroyed, was that it was made by 'Andronians,' whoever they are."  
Washu gasped at this and turned to the others who she knew had heard her. She made the decision to give them what little information she knew about them at that time. "Centuries before I was borne, there was a race that went by that name. They were destroyed in a war between their kind and another race called the Zarconians. No one has heard about them for at least a millennia." She looked at the young man and continued her explanation. "It would also explain why anything that I scan your body with is determined to be a threat and the frequency gets jammed. The Andronians were very protective about their technology and didn't want it to fall into the hands of anyone other than members of their own race."  
"Why is that, Washu?" Tenchi asked.  
"It is what started the war between them and the Zarconians. I don't have much more information other than that, but apparently they had been a dying race and the Andronians decided that they would help them with an exchange of technology and resources. Once that was done, the Zarconians flourished, and then attacked them with their own technology."  
"That's not exactly where I thought that this technology would come from," Brian said, hanging his head. "But, it does give me some of the answered to questions I have been asking myself lately. I now wonder if allowing this thing to activate was such a good idea."  
"Whatever the case may be," Washu told him. "I think that it is imperative to contact a member of your family and inform them that you are safe and very much alive."  
"No," Brian snapped. "They think that I am dead. I'm not sure that that is such a good idea right now. Brian Fergason is not even my real name."  
"Oh?" Ryoko asked, looking at him with a sinister look on her face. "And what would it be then?"  
"Doesn't matter now," he said. "The person I used to be is dead, remember?"  
Scratching her chin a bit, Washu then looked at him with a serious look on her face. "So, what do you plan on doing then?"  
"I have some things that I wish to do," he said, looking at Ryoko and smiling a bit. "I'm sure that a former space pirate would be interested in a thrill or two, for old times sake."  
"What would you have in mind?"

Walking to school, Tenchi wiped his brow of the sweat that had started to trail on his forehead. It had surely been an interesting morning, but he was concerned as to what Brian and Ryoko had taken a walk outside of the house to talk about. It had apparently been something that Ryoko had, indeed, been interested in, and that's what worried him the most. Whatever they were planning, was not something that was going to be any good and there was more to this person that he had been letting on.  
There were strange things that had been said at the breakfast table, and then there had been moments where he just seemed to space out and no one could get an answer out of him. It was as if he had been talking to someone telepathically, but Washu had informed him before he left that she couldn't detect any telepathic communications. It was a little frustrating to think that they could be in danger, but he was also thinking that it would be rude to not let him stay long enough until he figured things out.  
Afterall, he had allowed all the girls to stay and then they had all decided that it would be best if they just remained there. He had plenty of space there, and none of them were too much trouble for him to handle, although there was Ryoko and Ayeka's fights over him that seemed to tick him off from time to time.  
Whatever was about to happen, there was sure to be more problems down the road and there was not going to be any time for them to recover if they weren't ready for it. Deciding that it would be best to treat Brian with the same hospitality that he had treated everyone too so far, he continued on his way. Everything would play out and they would find out all they needed to know about him when the time came.

High above the Pacific Ocean, a small plane was soaring toward Japan with a soul passenger. This young girl held a photo in her hand and she had been looking at it ever since she had woken up. There was a big hole that she had to get away from back home, and the first thing she was going to do was find her boyfriend. But, first, she wanted to visit Japan. There was something about it that was just calling her there, and she knew that after she figured out what that was she could head for the Netherlands and spend the rest of her time there. Whether or not she returned home to her family was not her concern.  
"Tai," she cried as she held the picture of her friend in her hand. He was in his graduation gown and had been smiling as he stood beside his family. She sobbed, knowing that she'd never see him again. "Why did you have to die on me? I always thought that you were indestructible."  
"Miss?" the co-pilot asked, turning around to face her. "I've been informed that all of your expenses have been taken care of. We have been authorized to refund your money."  
"What?" she asked, looking up from the photo and tucking it back into her purse. "Who did this?"  
"Someone going by the initials BAF, but nothing more," he said.  
"Did they do this themselves?"  
"No, apparently it was done through a computer network. But, it turns out that it's legit and has been authorized by the proper authorities. This person seems to know you, to have their computers looking out for you."  
"Interesting," she said. "How much longer before we land?"  
"We'll have to land and refuel in about an hour. From there it will take another two for the hop from Hawaii to Japan."  
"Thank you," she said, and then leaned back in her seat. It had been a long time since she had gotten some sleep. Closing her eyes, she thought about who could be the one behind paying for her plane tickets and then covering her stay in another country all at the same time. It was weird, but she would figure it all out once she got done with whatever Japan had for her.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter up after my introduction. I hope that this answered a few questions and I hope that it caused you to ask a few more! With any luck, the next chapter should do the same thing. Who is this new character? Why is drawing her to Japan? And who forked over the cash to cover her expenses? Find out, in chapter two! 


End file.
